I will always be with you
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Bad at summaries. Please peep in. Abhirika and duo fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Be With You**

Abhijeet and Tarika are childhood friends as well neighbours. When both of them went to a college trip their parent's died in a terrorist attack.

From then on they started living becoming each other's strength and slowly became each other's love life.

Once Tarika participated in beauty contest and won. So she got the opportunity in a film role for which she had to go abroad. She didn't wanted to go but Abhi forced her and she left for 5 years.

In this 5 years, Abhi became a very successful business tycoon with his partner cum. Best buddy DAYA.

On TARIKA'S returning day, Abhi was waiting for her at the airport along with Daya and her fans.

In this 5 years Tarika had become a famous actress and getting the news of her arrival her fans gathered at airport.

As soon as she arrived Abhi came running to her and hugged her tightly but she jerked him and giving a weired look she passed away to her fans.

Abhi was shell shocked seeing this behaviour of Tarika.

Daya pressed his shoulder and both of them went near her car.

Tarika came their and seeing Abhi her eyes got moistened, hiding her emotions she left from their, but Abhi had already seen her eyes getting moistened.

Duo went behind her and reached her home. Tarika was shocked seeing Abhi their . after all that. She tried to ignore him and go but Abhi held her hand pulled her towards himself and said looking in her eyes, " Tarika mujhe pata nahi tum ye sab kyu kar rahi ho magar itna janta hu ki Jo bhi kar rahi ho majburi mein kar rahi ho, mujhe uss majburi ka wajah nahi pata. Mein aaj yaha sirf ye kehne aaya hu ki **I will always be with you** " and left from there.

 **So, I end up here today. Tarika ESA kyu kar rahi hein kya wo sachme majbur hein.**

 **To know stay tuned. Only one or two chaps left.**

 **Pls r and r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the next chapter guys. Enjoy. Last mein milte hein :-)**

As soon as Abhi went Tarika locked herself in her room and start crying badly.

Here Abhijeet went out where DAYA was waiting for him.

" Bàat Hui Tarika SE " Daya asked.

" Nahi baat tou nahi hui magar meine uski aankhon mein darr aur helplessness dekha. Phir na meine kuch poocha na usne kuch bataya. Daya she is really in a big problem warna meiri Tarika mere saath esa vartaav kabhi nahi karsakti " Abhi said worridely.

" Tou ab kya karna hein ? " daya asked.

" Kuch samaj mein nahi aaraha hein, chalo rahul Se baat karte hein " Abhi said.

 **Rahul - common police friend of Duo.**

Duo told everything to rahul and on his advice duo started spying on Tarika.

For few days neither Tarika tried to speak with Abhi nor duo found anything wrong.

After a week duo heard Tarika speaking to someone on phone.

 **Phone convo :**

Tarika : kyu kar rahe ho tum esa, aakhir chahate kya ho tum ?

Other side : ...

Tarika : I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt him more.

Other side : ...

Tarika : Nahi, don't harm ABHI. Mein usse dur rahungi.

Call cut.

After listening to this duo went to Rahul.

Daya : Rahul Abhi ka shak sahi nikla Tarika musibat mein hein, someone is blackmailing her. And he explained about what they heard ( Phone convo ).

Rahul : Ohh, to ye baat hein. Tarika ka number hein tumhaare paas Abhijeet ?

" Nahi rahul uska puraana number deactivate hogaya hein. Wo company ka rule tha ki jab tak unke saath contract poora nahi hojaata naye actors kisi bahar waale Se contact nahi raksakte. Wo company kàafi famous thi issiliye unhone ye security keliye kiya tha taaki unke scripts leak na ho. Issiliye paanch saal se mera Tarika se koi contact nahi. Aur usne emergency keliye mera E-mail diya tha. Uske aaneka bhi mujhe unke automatic Email se aur media se pata chala." Abhijeet explained.

"Uss company Se shaayad hame uska present number milsakta hein " Abhijeet added.

Then they went to that companies office.

 **T. R. Company**

 _At reception :_

Rahul : Suniye hame actress Tarika Mussale ka number chahiye.

Receptionist : Sorry sir, we can't provide it. Hame uski permission nahi.

Abhijeet : Dekhiye, hum unke dost hein aur India aaneke baad unse hamaara contact nahi horaha hein, issiliye hum yaha aaye hein, pls Mam.

And after so much reasoning and requesting and talking to the manager they got her number.

Then rahul with help of his contacts got the call records and after finding the number they want, traced it and came to know that the blackmailer is a rich man. As the case was unofficial they kidnapped him.

After his kidnapping Abhi called Tarika from his ( blackmailers ) cell and asked her to come to that place.

When she reached there she was surprised to find duo and rahul there. Then Abhijeet explained her about every thing from their plan to blackmailers kidnapping.

Then they went near culprit. And after getting good amount of slaps from Rahul he confessed.

 **Confession :**

" Ha meine kiya ye sab " Culprit confessed.

" Magar kyu ? " Abhi questioned.

" Kyunki mein tumse badla lena chahta tha " Culprit said.

" Kis baat ka badla " Abhi asked.

" Yaad hein Neeha, 6 saal pehle ki baat " Culprit said.

" Kahi tum usi Neeha ki baat toh nahi kar rahe jisne mujhe 6 saal pehle mujhe propose kiya tha " Abhi said trying to remember.

" Ha wahi, aur tumne usse iss Tarika ki wajase usse reject kardiya. Woh meri behen thi ussne tumhare rejection ki dukh mein suicide karliya. Kitni naazo Se paala tha meine usse. Mein badla lene keliye mauke ke intezaar mein tha aur mujhe Woh Mila jab paanch saal pehle tarika ne woh beauty contest jeeta aur usse actress ka offer mila uss company se jisse mein sponser karta hu. Meine company waalon ko zyaada sponser deke kaha ki Tarika Se paanch saal ka contract sign karwaaye, meine socha abroad mein kisi rich aadmi se milke ya waha ki chaka chaund mein jaake ye iss Abhijeet ko bhul jaayegi. Magar esa nahi hua. Issiliye jab Tarika wapas INDIA laaut rahi thi meine usse phone karke usse dhamki di ki wo tumse dur rahe warna mein tum he maar daalunga. Taaki tumhe ehsaas ho ki pyaar khone ka dard kya hota hein " Culprit confessed.

After this Tarika filed an official case against him, and they had his confession recorded so he was arrested. Duo and tarika thanked Rahul and he left from their.

After he left, " I am sorry Abhi " Tarika apologized.

Abhi consoled her " Don't be TARU, isme tumhari koi galati nahi ".

" Thanks for trusting me Abhi, I am lucky to have you in my life " Taru hugged him.

" _ **I will always be with you "**_ Abhi hugged her back.

After separating from the hug, Abhi introduced Daya to her ( as he met him after Tarika left for abroad ).

" Tarika ye Daya hein mera best buddy, he was always there whenever I needed. More than a friend he is my brother " Abhi said.

" Namaste bhabhiji " Daya greeted her.

" Bhabhiji " Tarika confused tone.

" Ha Abhi mera Bhai hein toh aap meri Bhabhiji hui na " Daya said.

As soon as he said this Abhi started chasing him and Daya ran for his life.

Tarika laughed seeing their run and chase. After sometime Duo became tired and stopped.

Then trio shared a group hug.

 *** THE END ***

 **So here ends the story.**

 **Please read and review guys.**

 **I am new here and need your support.**

 **Thank u for all who reviewed on my first attempt.**

 **Kamikaze Black :- Thanks for the support di :-)**

 **Diksha :- No dear I didn't copy any movie plot. Thanks for the support dear :-)**

 **Mr. Bindaas :- Thanks for the support. And story post karne keliye, first u have to sign up. I** **f u are using mobile, scroll down then sign up. After 24 hours u will get an activation email from FF. Then u will find ur pen name on the right top corner. (If using mobile use it in desktop mode ). Click on your pen name. Then follow the instructions given by abhirika and duo's princess in her fic BF or BOSS ( chap 3 ).**

 **Rapunzel :- Thank you dear :-)**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess :- lijiye likh diya dialogues ke saath. Thank u pari :-)**

 **Fantastic MAGGI02 :- Pata chalgaya kyu gayi thi Tarika paanch saal keliye. Thank u dear :-)**

 **Guddi abhirika fan :- Thank u dear:-)**

 **Guest06 :- lijiye suspense revealed :-). Thank u dear.**

 **Abhirika JAI :- lijiye aapka chapter. Thank u dear. :-)**

 **Guest :- Thank u dear :-)**

 **Guest :- Thank u dear :-)**

 **Biki 900 :- Thank u dear :-)**

 **Aditi :- Pata chalgaya Tarika esa kyu kar rahi hein. Thank u dear :-).**

 **Guys pls review. Views 200+ aur reviews itne kam. Silent readers plss review.**


End file.
